


Babysitting

by bballgirl3022



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe need a night to themselves.  Barry and Roddy offer to watch over the little one for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> Written for ladyknightanka’s 5 Acts request of mpreg/kidfic.
> 
> Thanks to moonofblindness for looking this over. All other mistakes are my own.

Instead of spending Saturday their usual way, Barry and Roddy had been roped into babysitting. 

Babysitting; the word alone brought a scowl to Roddy’s face. Nick had asked, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, all earnest and Barry had agreed for the both of them –not that Roddy would have said no, but he could have consulted Roddy first.

Monroe answered the door looking like his life had just been saved by the two teens standing on his front porch. Maybe it had for all Roddy knew and that thought made him feel a little better about this whole thing. 

There was a list of phone numbers and instructions two pages long left stuck to the fridge and Monroe had shown them where everything they could possibly need was located prior practically running out the door before Barry and Roddy could change their minds. 

Adults, man, they were clearly just as horny as teenagers. 

When the baby was sleeping was the easiest part, they were free to watch whatever crappy horror movie was on TV, but as soon as she woke up all hell broke loose. 

For as tiny as she was, that baby had a pair of lungs on her. She screamed until she was red in the face and kept it up no matter what Roddy did. Pick her up? She wailed. Change her diaper? More wailing. Feed her a bottle? That resulted in a bit mess, and more wailing. The kid was a freaking banshee. It was a wonder Nick and Monroe got any sleep at all.

Just when Roddy was certain his hearing was damaged beyond repair, Barry came to the rescue; taking the little girl in his arms and singing some silly lullaby that Roddy had never heard before. 

Surprisingly it worked. She quieted and after a few minutes her face went from red to pink to its normal color. Roddy watched as she snuffled and went completely lax in the embrace of Barry’s strong arms.

“How did you know to do that?” Roddy asked a little mesmerized while the baby started drooling on Barry’s shirt.

“I used to sing this to my little cousin. He loved it, so I thought it might help,” he said shrugging. “She’s probably hungry. Would you hand me that bottle?”

“You are so hot right now,” Roddy replied half in awe, half incredibly turned on. Barry just raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘you’re just now noticing this.’ 

The next few hours went smoothly. The baby slept like, well a baby, and Nick and Monroe returned home looking happy and flushed and more relaxed than they probably had in months. Barry and Roddy waved off the new parent’s attempts to give them cash for their time, and Roddy promised –before his brain had time to catch up with his mouth- that they would come back anytime Monroe and Nick needed a break.


End file.
